Total Drama Changes of plans
by aloasa
Summary: This is total drama island, but what would happen if Chris decided to make bad boy Duncan change places with Trent... two things, Drama and Ratings. AU TDI, Pairings: mention of Duncney, very strong Gwent but will end up as Gwuncan, Rated M for Heather's accident and some language
1. Not so happy campers part 1 (part 1)

(Chris POV)

This is going to be great, today is the beginning of my reality show, Total Drama Island, I was on the dock of shame, waiting for the contestants to arrive to the island, I was preparing myself to begin my intro speech, that's when I heard "Chris, your one in Ten" how dare he take me off my train of thoughts, I'm Chris Mclean for god's sake, anyway, I simply took my place to start the introduction to the season, I heard the classic "Lights, camera, Action" line, and I began my intro.

"Yo, coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Maskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now"

I began walking down the dock while continuing my intro "Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every 3 days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the "Dock of Shame" take a ride on the loser boat..."at this point I barely could manage to hide all but two laughs, then I continue

"and leave Total Drama Island for good" I said that when I was swinging with an invisible bat as to show that they where 'out of the park' at that moment there was supposed to be a screen change where I show the campfire ceremony, mention the prize for winning the whole thing and said who would they need to fight against, I saw a cameraman give me a hand sign letting me know that it was my cue to continue

"...and each other. Every moment will be caught on 1 of the hundred cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here! Right now! On Total Drama Island" at that moment the opening theme song would begin to play so I remained quiet, I don't know how the producers use the campers on the opening, the only thing I saw was the end where a certain guitar dude and goth girl where siting together all romantic and stuff, but I was preparing a bomb that would totally shake the plans the producers had, for good.

Just when I finish my train of thoughts I saw the cameraman giving me my signal to continue. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, it's time to meet out first 11 campers. We told them they would all be staying at this 5 star resort, so if they seem a little P.O., that's probably why." The moment I ended that sentence I saw the first camper to arrive, she looks to be part of girl scouts, if I remember correctly her name is "Beth, What's up?" I said with a smile before she rush to hug me, I got a little awkward with that hug she responded

"It's so 'some word I didn't understand thanks to her braces' to meet you" that was when she finally let me go "Wow, your much shorter in real life" i took a little offense on that so when she was saying hi to the camera I just awkwardly said "Ummm...thanks"I then told here to stand at the end of the dock as the second camper arrived, he was a dude with a greenish brown shirt with a big D on the middle.

"DJ!" I said as he drop his bags and high-fived me "Yo, Chris Mclean, how's it going" he then went from being happy to see to confused "Hey, you sure we got the right place here?" I then nodded with my head, he then ask me "Where's the hot tub at?" and I answer "Yo dawg, this is it, camp Wawanakwa" he then look a little P.O. at me and grab his bags and walk to the edge, I heard him mutter "looked a lot different on the application form" I then notice the goth girl I mention before loading her bags on the dock, so I went to say hi to her.

"Hey Gwen" she didn't look happy at all with me. " You mean we're staying here?" I then responded to her "No, YOU'RE staying here, my crib is an airstream with AC, that a way" she look majorly p*** off with me "I did NOT, sign up for this" I just grab her contract from behind my back and said "Actually, you did" she then took the contract out of my hand and broke it in two, she thought she out smarted me, however "The great thing about lawyers is, they make LOTS of copies" I said while holding a copy of her contract while she look surprised "I am not staying here" I just lift my hand with the contract and said "Cool, I hope you can swim though, because your ride just left" the boat Gwen got off from was just leaving the dock, she just turn around, look at me with an angry face and call me "J***!" to be honest I've been called worst.

I then saw a male blond dancing to some party music in the background, he recognize me immediately "Chris Mclean, 'sup man, honor to meet you man" I just return the greeting "The Geoffster, welcome to the island, man" he then just replied a simple "thanks, man" I heard Gwen say something in the distance, but I didn't put too much attention to her because the next camper was arriving and I recognize her on the spot

"Everybody, this is Lindsay" All I can say about her is Damn she is hot, make me wish I was 12 years younger, I said to the camera "Not too shabby" she then said "Hi, okay, you look so familiar" I then answer in a matter of facty way "I'm Chris Mclean"...silence from her so I continue "The host, of the show" and then she finally remember me... "Oh so THAT'S where I know you from" ...ok, hot and all, she is really an airhead.

Thankfully a new girl enter the island, she look like the classical queen bee in every reality tv show, "Heather" I tried to say hi, but she just flank me and continue, that Beth girl tried to say hello but just by Heather's expression I can see she isn't happy to meet her. That's when I heard some punk/rock music and I saw...him, they warn me about that dude

"Duncan, dude" he then raised his fist while responding a little angry at me "I don't like, surprises" wait 'till the surprise I got for him, thankfully I knew a way to calm him down right now "Yeah, your parole officer warn me about that, man, he also told me to give him a call anytime and have you return to juvie" "Ok then" he said to me as he left...man did that scare me a little, I heard Heather said out loud that I couldn't make her stay here, thankfully I had HER contract as well.

I then saw on the distance a dude that was waterskiing the way to the island "Ladies and Gentleman, Tyler" the moment I finish that sentence he lost balance and was impulse out of the water and landed on everyone's bags, getting Heather wet as one of the bags landed on the water, I love that stunt "Wicked wipeout, man!" he gave me a thumbs up from under the bags, I was laughing at that until I heard a breath behind me

"Welcome to camp, Harold" he started looking around, guess he notice the trap "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" I happily said " You got it" this is the part I didn't understand "Yes, that is much more favorable for my skills" weird guy.

Speaking of weird I saw a dude with a guitar, they told me he had a strange obsession with the number 9, thankfully I can make Chef put some pills on his food to make him forget about it "Contestant number nine, is Trent" "Hey, good to meet you man, saw you on that figure skating show, nice work" "Hey thanks man, I KNEW I rock that show" He then began looking around the camp and the other campers

"So, this is it?" I didn't even responded, he just awkwardly said "Alrighty then" and he move just besides Gwen, they look so cute together...until my surprise to the producers shatters that. The next one had a surf board with her "Hey, what's up?" she greeted me "Alright, out surfer chick, Bridgette, is here" I heard Duncan saying that this wasn't Malibu at what she responded that she thought this was going to be at a beach, I said that we are...tecnicly, she just sighed and grab her bag and *insert hit sound* "Ow, darnit, that hurt"

* * *

**Ok, thanks to Bestfanfictions I manage to finish this chapter, it's more readable now, so I guess this is better for all of you, part two with the rest of the camper's intros and arrangements will be happening next time, anyway, **

**Aloasa. Signing off.**


	2. Not so happy campers part 1 (part 2)

(Chris' PoV)

I'll need an aspirin after this, that hurt like hell, sadly I still have to present 11 more contestants and there was no way in hell that I would let someone else have the spotlight, not even Chef for this one, so I'll just have to deal with it until I can finally get offscreen for that aspiring, anyway, thankfully I wouldn't have to focus on the pain for a while because the next contestants just arrive, just by looking at him, I knew he was the know it all of the season.

"Our..." really, it still hurts *sigh* my as well try to put a smile for now "...next camper is Noah" I finally manage to ease the pain enough to put my hand down my head, just as he began speaking to me "You got my memo about my life treating allergies?" "I sure someone did" I replied "Good, is this where we're staying?" and that's when Duncan decided to get in the conversation while cracking his knuckles "No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party" and surprisingly he actually responded to that "Cute, that piercing original, do them yourself?" Duncan didn't look so amused as he grab his lip and...took out a huge needle "Yeah, you want one?" I really need to check this dude for weapons. "No thanks, can I have my lip back, please?" thankfully Duncan had his fun and he let him go "Thanks." At that time the next contestant's boat was heard in the distance.

"What's up y'all, Leshawna's in the house" I could swear that I heard Harold gasp at her presence as she landed on the dock. "Yo baby, hey how you doing?, how is it going?" as she pass by I lifted my hand to five-high her, which she return. "Fell free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble because I came to win." I actually didn't put much attention after that, but I did hear that she wanted to beat up Harold for some reason, man the drama is beginning already, sadly this was a "family show" so I had to calm them down "Alright campers, settle down" I turn to see the new camper...or in this case campers...to...arrive...oh no...not them, ok Chris, just suck it up, you have a show to run.

"Ladies, Katie, Sadie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks" I said to them and then Katie began to talk "Oh my gosh, Sadie look, is a summer camp" "Ok, I always wanted to go to summer camp" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH" MY GOD, THE MIGRAIN IS BACK!, thank god they left immediately after that, sadly the new camper arrive so I had to fake being ok.

"Ezekiel, what's up man" he then actually look up and said "I think I can see a bird" I could hear Trent's laugh behind me, and to be honest, I was fighting my own laugh as well, I tried to be a little compassionate and give him some advice...hope to never had to do that again. "Ok, look dude, I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled your whole life, raise by freaky prairy people, just don't say much and try not to get kick off to early, ok?" "Yes sir" he responded to me, and I heard Gwen saying "That's just wow" yep, my reaction when I discover his origins, anyway, new contestant coming.

"Cody, the Codester, the Codemeister" man I love this kid...not in a pedophiliac way, speaking of which, why are they so many Fanfics saying that I'm a pedo? really, just why?...man the rumor that the give celebrities, all jealous because they aren't as famous as I am, well while I was thinking this I miss that he actually tried to flirt with the girls, man I would have been fun seeing him rejected, sadly also a new camper arrives so I can't see him getting more rejected, pity.

"Eva, nice, glad you could make it" talk about giving me a cold shoulder, she didn't even said a hi to me, yeah, she is going soon enough, funny that Cody still tried to flirt with her...until she let her package drop on his foot, those dumbbells had to hurt a lot. Well I heard the new boat coming so...

"WOOHOO, Chris what's happening" My god, he had to shout in my ear, as if my head didn't hurt already "haha, this is awesome, WOOHOO" gotta love his enthusiasm, so I gave it back "Owen, WELCOME" shouldn¿t had done that, because he gave me a bear hug...MY SPINE! "Awesome to be here, man. YEAH this is just so..." Gwen actually finish that sentence "Awesome?" "Yes, awesome, are you gonna be on my team?" dude, how can he be so excited, that's physically impossible "Oh I so hope so" I saw her spinning her finger, yeah, this guy is nuts. "WOOHOOOOOOO" I had enough pain "You're about finish?" and he FINALLY let me go "Sorry dude, I'm just so psyche" (**AN note to self...figure out how that is spelled**) "Cool, and here comes Courtney" as said that as the next girl came to the island, I help her out of the boat.

"Thank you" she said to me as she got down of the boat, she went to say hello to her fellow competitors, I could see that she was being nice and polite but deep down was a wild and ruthless tiger ready to pounce on the competition, I saw Owen shaking his hand with Courtney...glad to see he didn't weird him out first hand, but then she turn her head a little and just stared at someone...seeing that face told me who was the next camper without even looking, it was pretty boy Justin, nearly all the girls where swooning over him, even Owen for some odd reason, might as well tell them his name.

"This is Justin, welcome to Total Drama Island" I said to him as I fish bumped him "Thanks Chris, this is great" I decided to lay some ground with this one...no one should be hotter than me "just so you know, we pick you based entirely by your looks" He just shrugged saying "I can deal with that"...yeah...he isn't surviving long...or at least I hope, Owen was actually trying to compliment him and it sounded like he was flirting with him, it was so funny, but my work was finally done, because the last camper was arriving.

"Hey everyone, Izzy" I said, and she heard me from way out there as she walk toward the front of the boat "Hi Chris, hi hi..WAH" she didn't see the guard rail and she tripped over, and she landed face first with the end of the dock, I think I may had broken a rib trying not to laugh at that, or the fact that Tyler of all people talk about the accident, of course Courtney went and actually help her up "Guys, she could be seriously hurt" she manage to pick her up and Izzy shaked like a dog to clear off the water "That felt...so...GOOD, except for hitting my chin, this is summer camp? that is so cool, do you have paper mache here? are we having lunch soon?" motor mouth insane much? "THAT is a good call" said Owen, who would of thought he would like that question, notice the sarcasm.

"First thing first, we need a group photo for the promos, everyone to the end of the dock" as I said that everyone came to the edge of the dock and I jump to Izzy's boat to capture the photo. "Ok, 1, 2...*click* ups, ok, forgot the lens cap"...ok, that was a stupid mistake by my part "Ok, hold that pose 1, 2...oh no way, cards full, hang on" as I but the new one I heard Leshawna said"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze" thank god I fix that fast enough.

"Ok, everyone say, Camp Wawanakwa" "Camp WawanakwAAAAAHHH" this was great, the dock broke and all the campers where on the water, this was a priceless photo, this wasn't gonna work for the promo, but I was keeping it, this is funny to watch. "Ok guys, dry off and meet up at the camp fire pit in ten" I said that and left them to dry off, I was announcing the teams next...and if the ones I'm planing on changing do not get eliminated I'm making the announcement tonight after the elimination. Right now, I need that aspirin.

(Gwen's PoV)

This day is getting worst and worst by the second, I went from discovering the show was a fake to meeting some very awful people to getting myself wet because the stupid dock couldn't maintain balance, Chris couldn't even tell us where the campfire is, so it was just mindlessly searching until someone found it, I was walking alone for now, trying and finding the damn place, until someone decided to speak to me.

"Hey, Gwen, mind if I walk next to you?" I turn around to see it was...Trent, he is the only one that I didn't dislike from the moment he enter the island, he seems nice to be with...and he plays a guitar...ok I need to calm down, he is looking at me. "No, I don't" I responded to him. "So, what do you think of the show right now?" "Well, right now it sucks, I mean that jerk made us come to this crappy island with pure lies and now we are stuck here for 8 weeks" "Well, it could be worst" He told me, how could this be worst, it doesn't make sense "How?" I asked "I could be here without you to talk with" ...man that was so sweet, corny but sweet, I feel like I'm beginning to crush on him, but as I was about to answer him back I heard Owen shout to everyone.

"Guys, I found the camp fire pit" what a way to ruin the moment. "Well, let's go, we don't want to let them worry" he said to me while offering me his hand, I could feel a blush forming in my face, I tried to hide it from him "Ok, let's go" I took his hand and we both went to the campfire place.

(Before Owen finding the Camp-Fire pit. Duncan's PoV)

This sucks, I'm stuck here with a bunch of teenagers that wouldn't know pain if it smack them in the face, at least this beats juvie by a long shot, well at least there where some people, aka girls, that seem interesting, that Heather chick seem hot, but just by looking at her I knew she only had outer beauty, she seems the typical queen bee of highschool, then there was Lindsay, by far she was the hottest of the girls, the problem was that she was the living definition of a bimbo, Courtney seem alright, a little uptight and law loving, but that could be taken care off, finally there was Gwen... she didn't appear as hot as the other girls, yet just by looking at her I like her, she seems cool and even if she isn't as hot she is very pretty, maybe if we are on the same team I can get close to her...man I need to stop thinking about her, right now I gotta find that stupid pit that Chris said.

"Guys, I found the camp fire pit" I heard Owen said, well that takes care off that.

* * *

**And that's a rap for now, next time, the teams are made and the campers gets to know the place.**

**Well I want tp ask you guys something, Am I doing the PoV right? or at least not OoC? I really want to know if I'm doing this the right way, anyway.**

**Aloasa. Signing off.**


End file.
